Harry Potter and the Journal of Chance
by Crazy-Authoress2095
Summary: Harry found a journal in an old bookstore, and through it gained the Gamer Ability. An ability that could help him change the course of his destiny, and help him defy the plan set forward by others wanting to control him. A slight crossover with The Gamer.


**Disclaimer: I own none of this, I just enjoy playing with these ideas**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that this new world truly existed, but here it was, and it was his key to escaping the Dursleys. They were his relatives, but were by no means his family. Hagrid didn't know about the Muggle money he had stored away in his old, worn trainers. The gigantic friendly man had left before his train did, and so Harry scrambled off the train towing his things, and headed back towards the road, but first he approached the nearest guard, asking directions back to the street the Leaky Cauldron was on. He had seen the name of the road on the way there, but had the feeling that the muggles couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron.

Soon he was standing back in front of the old looking inn. The first time he was here he was so nervous he had no idea what was going to happen. This time however he had a plan. First he would see about a room, and then head to Gringotts. If he could just find out the amount of money in his vault, he could begin to plan for the future. It was also necessary to figure out a way to find a job, though being only eleven limited his options. Once he was inside he made a beeline for Tom the barkeep, making sure to eep his head down to try and avoid any unwanted attention.

"May I help you?" the bald man asked quietly, as though sensing that Harry didn't want attention drawn to himself.

"How much for a room until September first? And can you help me back into the Alley?"

"A room costs five sickles a night, and certainly." Tom replied, before sweeping away up the stairs. They arrived at room seven, and Harry quickly withdrew two nights worth of money. Handing it over, the man told him to explore and drop off his things, and then to come find him, and he would let Harry back into the Alley. It was an older looking room, with wood floors, and yellowing wallpaper, though for the most part was in good shape, He dropped his trunk near the soft bed, before hurrying back down stairs. Within moments Harry was once again looking at the magnificent sight of the Alley. The first shop that drew him in was an old bookstore. The sign above the door was peeling and fading, but Harry could just barely make out the name Peverell Books. Harry slipped in causing an old bell to wring.

He explored the dusty shelves, filled with books missing titles, and falling apart. Their leather bindings were cracked and falling apart. He was drawn to the very back, to a much smaller shelf set. There was one small dark brown leather book, it's title barely legible that called out to him. He though it was a magical fairy tale. After all what other type of book would have a title like _Gaia and My Journey._ Gently he picked it up and was shocked by the first page. It was a letter.

 _Dear Child,_

 _Do not be concerned if you felt a draw to this book. It is due to the spells I placed on this book. Contained within this book is a powerfu ability, one that only Children of Gaia can use to the full extent, though others can utilize it to some degree. It is for this reason that I spelled it to only attract fellow children of Gaia. I was, like you, tasked with a heavy burden. We were given a tough destiny, but one that is important for our world. I failed mine, I failed to protect my dear Arthur, and help him lead Albion into a golden age. He will eventually return to me, but it will be in a time of turmoil. If you choose to accept this ability you can succeed in your destiny and protect the ones you love. If you accept then turn the page, but keep this book with you._

 _Good Luck,_

 _Merlin_

Harry was confused looking at the journal. What was a child of Gaia? How could he have a great destiny? He was just Harry. Right? But he was curious, very much so, and perhaps unsurprisingly he could not contain it. He flipped the page, and the world turned white, blinding him temporarily. Soon the world came back to full color, but there was new text in his book, and at the top of the book there was new things sticking out the top, almost like bookmarks, but only having question marks on them. Intrigued Harry began reading the new information.

 **Welcome Gamer. This ability, sometimes known as "The Gamer Ability," has been given to you to achieve your destiny. I am the Guide, and can give you tips, as wel** **l as a place to track all new information obtained as you progress. You will be receiving pop up notifications on occasion, for things like** **quests, but everything is then reflected in this book.**

Just then a blue box popped up in front of his face, obscuring the text in the book, causing him to drop the guide. It landed with a loud thud, though Harry barely registered it. Hesitantly he poked at the box, though it may be that in the magical world things like this happen all the time. Eventually he figured out that, despite it's slight transparency and nothing seemingly holding it up, that it was solid, that he could in fact poke at it, and even move it around.

 **+1 Int for figuring out a mechanic of the game**

This confused Harry completely. What did Int mean? And how was he able to gain more of it. Although he guessed that the mechanic it mentioned had to do with figuring out that when words were grayed out meant that they could not figure out what it meant.

 **Quest Alert: Tutorial!** **Find out more about this ability.**

 **Accept? Yes/No**

Except Harry soon realized, after trying to hit no multiple times, that it was impossible to decline. He would have to do whatever this ability wanted him to when it came to this particular situation. That's when he noticed that compared to the other words, no was significantly grayer. He felt stupid for not noticing that earlier, though he soon gathered that the grayish color must mean that it was not actually a choice, so Harry, reluctantly, accepted the quest.

 **Quest Alert! Tutorial!**

 **Part 1: Stats- In your guidebook, turn to the stats page and explore the basics of this ability.**

Harry bent down to retrive the book, and the first thing he noticed was that one of the bookmarks had changed. He now noticed that one of them read Stats. He gathered that when he figured out some thing new the question marks would slowly start to disappear, and that the question marks could be important for not just his quests, but his overall destiny. So Harry quickly turned to the page marked as stats.

 **+1 Int for figuring out a mechanic of the game**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Lvl: 0**

 **Titles: The Gamer, Freak, Delinquent Boy, ?**

 **Exp: 0/100**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **MP: 75/75**

 **Str: 4**

 **Dex: 5**

 **Int: 4**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luk: ?**

 **Sta: 5**

 **Perks: ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Flaws: Malnourished, Hot-headed, Eyesore, Blind**

Harry blinked, confused. This was all great, but what did it all actually mean for him? He tried to flip pages, to find the information that would hopefully cause all of this to make sense, but every page he turned was blank. Eventually he exploded.

"What does this all mean?!" he demanded. The book responded, by finally allowing more text to show up on the next page, and finally got the explanation he had been wanting.

 **A title is a moniker given to you by another person, or group of people, or one that you have earned. It can come with certain perks, or stat buffs, both positive and negative buffs. This means that your starts can move either up or down based on what it is. Touch the title with your wand and a pop-up will appear, and you will be able to find out more information about the titles specifically.**

Harry did as the text suggested and was shocked when he found out that he was actually able to do as it said. The titles were a bit shocking though he could not see the last one still.

 **Title: The Gamer- this comes from having the gaming ability and can not ever be lost. Gives the Gamer's Mind, and Gamer's Body skills.**

 **Title: Freak- you are abnormal, and strange. Things happen around you that you can't explain and people hate you. (-50% reputation gain with Dursley family) Can be lost by gaining Friendly reputation level with the Dursley family, or by no longer living in that household. (Delinquent boy is the same but goes for the Little Whinging neighborhood)**

Harry then moved on to the rest of the stats, and soon learned everything there was to know about them all. He quickly completed the entire tutorial in that store, not even realizing how late it had gotten. It was only when a pop up appeared with a ping that his concentration was disrupted. It was another quest alert.

 **Quest Alert: Tutorial Completed!**

 **You finished the tutorial!**

 **+100 exp, +5 stat points, +1 perk points.**

Harry was ecstatic. These could help him balance himself out, and may be even gain a perk, or to remove a flaw though Harry had checked and most of his were easy to get rid of manually, so he would rather get rid of them that way then to waste a perk point on that. His malnourished flaw could be treated by a doctor, as could the blind one, though the doctors needed were very different. His eyesore flaw would be fixed tomorrow when he went shopping, as he just needed a better wardrobe. The hot-headed one would be harder, but meditation, or the ability suggested Occlumency, to calm himself would be effective to get rid of it. Harry yawned, everything else could be dealt with tomorrow, tonight he was going to get this book and head back and go to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
